Los Fantasmas de Cartman
by Luis Carlos
Summary: El viejo amargado y codicioso de Eric Cartman, en su negro y frío corazón no hay nada más que la amargura y una insaciable codicia, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por el dinero sin tener consideración alguna por las personas y usarlas para su propio beneficio. Pero la aparición de tres espíritus ¿Será suficiente para que cambien su pésima aptitud? descúbranlo en este fic navideño
1. La Advertencia de un Viejo Amigo

**LOS FANTASMAS DE CARTMAN**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo uno de los tantos fics especiales del que les he estado hablando en estos últimos días pero este es bastante más especial que los anteriores ya que, a diferencia de lo que indica el título, no es de terror, sino que esto se trata de… (Como en las veces anteriores, escuchen música de tambores XD)**

**¡UN FIC NAVIDEÑO! (Las personas en vez de asombrarse o algo así, siguen en sus asuntos como si nada y solo algunos cuantos dicen sin ningún interés: "¿Qué cosa?") Pues sí, este va a ser un especial navideño inspirado totalmente en la obra del gran escritor Charles Dickens y la versión cinematográfica: Los Fantasmas de Scrooge que se dio en el 2009, solo que aquí por supuesto se usaran a los personajes de South Park, pero puede que cambie algunos cuantos detallitos ¿Y quién mejor para representar al viejo amargado, codicioso y odioso se Scrooge que el otro odioso, codicioso y amargado del culón de Eric Cartman? Ummm… tal vez el Señor Burns si este fuera un fic de los Simpson XD.**

**Así que sin más, empecemos. Esta historia está inspirada en la obra: "Un Cuento de Navidad" de Charles Dickens y la versión cinematográfica: "Los Fantasmas de Scrooge" y South Park por supuesto le pertenecen a la parejita que todavía no ha reconocido su relación ante el público conformada por Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Espero que se dignen en hacer un especial navideño ya que han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que hicieron uno).**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: LA ADVERTENCIA DE UN VIEJO AMIGO**

En 1,843, en un pueblo de Inglaterra llamado South Park, un viejo gordo estaba en una morgue junto con un joven y el dueño del lugar se encontraba en frente a un ataúd que contenía el cuerpo sin vida de otro anciano vestido elegantemente y con una moneda encima de cada ojo.

-Lamento tanto la pérdida de su socio y amigo, señor Cartman- el dueño de la morgue le dio el sentido pésame al hombre obeso que miraba con pesar el cadáver, pero no parecía estar en realidad muy triste o afectado, a diferencia del joven que soltó un suspiro.

-Marley… está muerto sin lugar a duda- dijo secamente.

-Acá está el certificado de defunción- el dueño le pasó el papel para que lo firmara y así los hizo dejando una elegante firma y luego le extendió la mano derecha esperando su pago.

El anciano panzón soltó un suspiro de fastidio y de su monedero sacó una moneda y a regañadientes se la dio. Eso no pareció ser suficiente para el dueño que espero que le diera un poco más, así que de nuevo le dio otra moneda de muy mala gana, con manos temblorosas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ya satisfecho, el dueño de la morgue le indicó a su joven ayudante que tapara el ataúd.

-¡Un momento, mocoso!- el viejo obeso lo detuvo y con todo descaro cogió las dos monedas que estaban en los ojos del difunto y se las guardó ante la mirada asombrada del chico y la del jefe de este -dos monedas, son dos monedas- dicho esto se retiró con toda tranquilidad dejándolos sin habla.

No se podía esperar menos de un viejo codicioso, tacaño y amargado como lo es Eric Cartman, que valora el dinero por encima de cualquier cosa, tanto que ha dedicado su vida entera a amasar una enorme y basta fortuna ya sea por su propio esfuerzo o a costa de las demás personas sin importarle los sentimientos y necesidades de estas y como lo acaba de demostrar hace un momento, ni la muerte es un impedimento para conseguir ante sea un par de monedas.

Estaba caminando por las frías calles del pueblo, cubiertas por la nieve y hielo que eran acompañados por bellas decoraciones que emulaban la Navidad ya que justamente esa era la época navideña y casi todas las personas estaban muy felices y emocionadas, incluso algunas cantaban bellos villancicos.

Pero para el viejo Cartman, todo eso le valía absolutamente nada ya que según él, la navidad es una excusa para no trabajar y vagar sin hacer nada y desperdiciar el tiempo en "tonterías".

Él caminaba haciendo total caso omiso a todo el bello ambiente navideño a su alrededor y cuando miraba a los niños jugar, solo se limitaba a decir: "mocosos malcriados" o "pequeños delincuentes" como todo el buen cascarrabias que es e incluso cuando pasó frente a unas de las tantas personas que cantaban villancicos, les dedico una mirada de pura repulsión y odio; eso fue suficiente para que todas ellas los vieran con miedo, especialmente los niños, pero cuando siguió con su camino, todos volvieron a cantar.

Llegó a su lugar de trabajo, que es un banco ya que es un prestamista, y después de abrir la puerta ingresó dejando en su perchero sus elegantes y negras ropas que lo protegían del frío, incluyendo un sombrero alto, para luego sentarse en un sillón, prenderle fuego en una estufa y después de servirse una copa de vino y darle un trago se quedó mirando fijamente las llamas.

-Marley… ¿Sin ti como voy a seguir con nuestro negocio?- se preguntó a sí mismo para luego darle otro trago a su bebida y sonrió un poco -pues fácil, solo tengo que seguir trabajando y listo, más ganancias para mí- dijo como si nada para luego terminar de tomar su copa.

Siete años han pasado desde que Jacob Marley ha muerto, era 1,850 y de nuevo eran vísperas navideñas. Las cosas para el viejo Cartman no habían cambiado nada, ya que seguía siendo el mismo viejo amargado y codicioso de siempre.

-Se-señor Cartman…- le habló su empleado, Kyle Broflovski que era un hombre pelirrojo que oscilaba los 30 o 40 años en adelante, de bellos ojos verde esmeralda y estaba temblando del frío ya que sus ropas algo malgastadas no lo abrigan muy bien y lo único que tiene para calentarse es una vela encendida. Su jefe no le hizo caso y siguió haciendo su papeleo -¿Po-podría prender la es-estufa?- cuando le pidió esto, el viejo gordo lo miró de muy mala manera.

-Ese sería un total desperdicio de carbón y el carbón no nos cae del cielo- su codicia es tan grande que hasta se pone reacio ante ese "gran consumo de energía" -eres judío, así que ser contador te sale con toda naturalidad en cualquier medio ambiente. Un poco de frío no te hará daño ni afectara tu desempeño- después de decir este comentario tan antisemita, regresó a los suyo.

-Co-como diga se-señor Cartman- el pelirrojo soltando un suspiro de tristeza para regresar a su oficio.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD TÍO ERIC!- entró de repente al lugar un hombre pelirrojo con pecas sonriendo enormemente. Kyle lo saludó amablemente pero el viejo seguía en lo suyo sin siquiera verlo.

-¡Bah! Pamplinas, Scott- fue la "cordial" bienvenida que le dio el anciano.

-No tengas esa aptitud tío- le su aparente sobrino sentándose en una silla que estaba en frente de su escritorio -eh venido a saludarte y desearte una feliz navidad- le deseó sin dejar de sonreír enormemente.

-¿Por qué deberías de estar feliz en Navidad si eres pobre?- le dijo ásperamente aún sin verlo.

-¿Y por qué deberías de estar amargado en Navidad si eres rico?- el recién llegado se lo tomó de buena manera y bromeó un poco.

-¡Tonterías!- al fin se dignó a verlo y no de una forma muy amistosa que digamos -sabes muy bien que pienso sobre la Navidad, solamente es una excusa para que la chusma se junte y hagan puras estupideces y no aporten nada para la economía y se vuelvan más inútiles de los que son ya que lo único para lo que son buenos es para eso. Este mundo estaría mejor si toda esa bola de parásitos chupa sangre muriera.

-¡TÍO!- Scott no podía creer que las cosas que salía de la boca de su amargado y obeso tío mientras que Kyle solo se limitaba a ver todo eso en silencio -no puedes estar hablando en serio ¿Oh sí?

-¿Acaso vez que bromeo?- dicho esto volvió a lo que hacía -ahora ve a celebrar la Navidad a tu manera mientras que yo la celebro a la mía- prácticamente lo estaba echando.

-¿Celebrarla? Nunca la celebras- su sobrino se puso de pie y caminó hasta la chimenea que solo tenía un leño encendido -yo considero la Navidad como una época bondad y caridad, en la que las personas abren sus corazones y piensan en los demás, dejan de lado sus diferencias y están juntos con sus seres queridos ya sea pasar tiempo con la familia o con los amigos, una época en donde debería de surgir lo mejor de uno, su lado más humano y humilde, eso es lo que creo que significa la Navidad- dio media vuelta para verlo después de haber dicho lo que piensa sobre la Navidad.

-¡BIEN DICHO, ESO ES JUSTAMENTE LO QUE…!- Kyle estaba tan entusiasmado por lo que acabó de escuchar que se levantó de su silla dando varios aplausos, pero la agria mirada que el viejo Cartman le dedico fue suficiente para que enseguida se paralizara deteniendo su acción.

-¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase o ya verás lo que pasa!- esta amenaza fue suficiente para que volviera a su puesto y sus temblores producidos por el frío, se combinaron con los del miedo -y en cuanto a ti- miró a su sobrino -tal vez tendrías más éxito en el parlamento.

-Vamos tío, no seas así y ven a celebrar conmigo y mi familia, serías el invitado de honor- le insistió el pelirrojo más joven.

-Primero te veré en el Infierno- le dijo ásperamente el cascarrabias -ahora si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, vete y déjame trabajar- ya no quiso seguir hablando del asunto.

-¿Por qué eres así, tío?- le preguntó ya empezando a resignarse -nunca te he pedido nada, jamás he querido algo de ti, lo único que quiero es que vengas a pasar la Navidad en familia y que seamos amigos y tener una buena relación de tío y sobrino ¿Por qué siempre tienes esa aptitud?- le preguntó algo molesto.

-Son cosas que no entenderías- el viejito siguió hablando tajante -buenas noches- de nuevo le estaba dando prácticamente la patada.

Scott frunció el ceño ante esto y cerró fuertemente los puños.

-¿Sabes qué tío? Hubo muchas ocasiones en las yo desistía en querer tener una buena relación contigo debido a tu pésima aptitud y esta sería una de esas tantas ocasiones, pero si hiciera eso justo ahora estaría haciendo todo lo contrario de lo que significa la Navidad, así que de nuevo lo digo: ¡QUE TENGAS UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD!- le volvió a desear.

-Sí, sí, sí ¡Ahora lárgate!- al viejo panzón ya le estaba molesta molestando de verdad las insistencias de su sobrino y lo último que escuchó de este fue: "¡Y que también tengas un feliz año nuevo!" para luego retirarse -joven tonto…- susurró para luego ver a su empleado que dio un pequeño salto en su silla -¿Y tú qué? ¡Sigue trabajando!- le exigió y él enseguida continuó con lo suyo -pelirrojos… lo único para lo que sirven es dar problemas- susurró.

Poco después esa misma noche, aparecieron dos hombres, uno castaño y otro pelinegro que le querían pedir caridad al viejo Cartman para poder construir un asilo para desamparados.

-¿Entonces que dice señor Cartman, pondrá de su parte para ayudar a los menos afortunados?- le preguntó ansioso el de pelo negro. El otro no estaba del todo seguro, mientras que Kyle había desviado la mirada triste ya sabiendo cual sería la respuesta de su patrón.

-Así que quieren que les dé un poco de la fortuna que he acumulado con mi esfuerzo, sudor y sangre a los pobres que no tienen nada ¿Verdad?- les preguntó mientras tamboreaba los dedos de su mano derecha en su escritorio y con la izquierda sujetaba el documento que le habían dado.

-Correcto- le afirmo el mismo tipo mientras que su acompañante solo se limitaba a ver desconfiado al viejo que rió un poco.

-Aunque la oferta es tentadora… yo paso- acercó el papel que tenía a una vela para que se quemara, pero enseguida el otro sujeto se la quitó de la mano cuando ya estaba por prenderse fuego.

-Pe-pero señor Cartman, si no conseguimos más fondos no po-podremos construir ese asilo y mu-muchas personas morirán- trató de ablandar su frío y negro corazón con estas palabras, pero el viejito soltó una risa cínica.

-Eso está bien, así se resolvería el problema de la sobrepoblación- los dos se quedaron sin habla al escuchar tales palabras saliendo de esa vieja, chimuela y nauseabunda boca y de nuevo Kyle soltó un suspiro ya que sabía que iba a decir justamente esas palabras -ahora si me disculpan, todavía tengo trabajo que hacer. Buenas noches- los estaba echando como a su sobrino.

-Pe-pero…- iba a insistirle el mismo hombre, pero su amigo le puso una mano en el hombro derecho y con la mirada le indicó que no insistiera en vano.

-Olvídalo Kevin, olvídalo- le susurró viendo de mala manera al viejito -entonces nos retiramos señor Cartman, que tenga una feliz Navidad- dicho esto se retiraron al mismo tiempo que su acompañante le preguntó: "¿Por qué no le insistimos, Mark?" a lo que le él le respondió: "Porque tratar de obtener dinero de ese viejo decrepito es más difícil que sacar sangre de las piedras".

-Y dele con el tema de feliz Navidad- espetó Cartman ya de forma molesta y sin haber escuchado lo que ellos hablaban, pero Kyle si los escuchó y rió un poco.

Cuando el reloj de la catedral del pueblo sonó indicando las 12 de la noche haciéndose escuchar por todos lados, el viejo Cartman miró su reloj de bolsillo para corroborar y soltó un gruñido como un perro con catarro para luego ver a su empleado que sonrió enormemente ya que eso significaba que podía regresar a su hogar luego de un arduo día de trabajo.

-Señor Cartman- se le acercó luego de haberse puesto encima de su abundante y ondulado cabello rojo una vieja y gastada Ushanka verde -ya me voy y…. este… yo…- las palabras se le estaban atorando en la boca como si quisiera pedirle algo pero no tenía el valor decírselo.

El viejo panzón y amargado soltó un chasquido con la lengua y rodó los ojos hastiado y molesto ya adivinando lo que él quería pedirle.

-No me digas Kyle, quieres que mañana te dé el día libre por ser Navidad ¿Verdad?- cuando le dijo esto, él lo miró asombrado para luego desviar la mirada y juguetear con sus pulgares de forma nerviosa.

-Sí…- asintió sin tener el valor de verlo de nuevo y el viejo amargado volvió a soltar otro gruñido.

-¿Un judío celebrando la Navidad? Eso sí que es una novedad- le dijo irónico su patrón. El pelirrojo lo voy algo ofendido por ese comentario tan antisemita pero no le quiso decir nada.

-Es-es que mi esposa es cristina y… ya sabe, quiero poder pasar la noche buena con ella y mis hijos co-como familia- le pidió otra vez tímido.

-¿No te vasta con celebrar Hanukkah durante 8 días seguidos y también quieres aprovecharte de esta estúpida festividad para no trabajar durante un día entero? Definitivamente ustedes los judíos son unos avaros de primera clase- le restregó con todo descaro tomando en cuenta que él es un tacaño y codicioso de primera clase.

-E-es que para ella es una fecha muy especial y so-solo se celebra un día al a-año- le insistió el pelirrojo otra vez ignorando ese comentario tan ofensivo para su gente.

-Ah por un demonio…- su odioso patrón soltó un bramido ya que es lo mismo que ha escuchado una y otra y otra vez -está bien Kyle, mañana te daré todo el día libre; un judío feliz y complacido trabaja mucho mejor que uno triste y desganado- cuando dijo esto su ayudante sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑOR CARTMAN!- sorpresivamente lo abrazo y el viejo barrigón se le quedó mirando con la ceja izquierda alzada. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo enseguida lo soltó -pe-perdón, ya me i-iba- se dirigió a la puerta del lugar -gracias de nuevo señor Cartman y que tenga una feliz…- se detuvo cuando el viejito golpeó su escritorio con su puño derecho haciéndolo temblar violentamente.

-¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase!- le advirtió ya furioso de que todos le deseen una feliz Navidad, así que su empleado no dijo nada más y se largó a toda prisa ya emocionado al poder estar con su familia -Navidad… pamplinas- escupió a una escupidera haciendo su característico sonido.

El viejo Cartman caminaba solo por las oscuras, frías y desoladas calles del pueblo rumbo a su casa, mejor dicho, su mansión que al estar rodeada por la oscuridad de la noche, le daba un aire muy tétrico y perturbador y las rejas negras no le ayudan mucho en darle una mejor imagen.

Cuando iba abrir la puerta de entrada con una de sus abundantes llaves, estás se le cayeron al piso

-Maldita sea…- susurró y con toda la pereza del mundo se agachó para recogerlas. Al hacer eso se tronó todos los huesos del cuerpo, especialmente los de la espalda haciendo que se le formara una clara mueca de dolor -lo que hago por unas mugrosas llaves…- se quejó cogiéndolas y cuando se incorporó…

_-Cartman…-_ para su terrible sorpresa, la aldaba con cara de león de la vieja puerta tenía la forma de su viejo socio, Marley, era de color azul claro, lo miraba fijamente y habló con voz rasposa.

-¡HAY MAMACITA!- gritó lo más asustado que nunca antes había estado cayendo de espaldas al helado piso primero golpeándose su enorme y arrugado trasero y después la nuca -¡AUCH MALDITA SEA!- exclamó esto ya molesto sobándose la parte trasera de la cabeza haciendo una mueca para luego ver su puerta que aparentemente volvió a la normalidad -¿Pero qué carajos fue eso…? ¿Acaso este maldito frío me está haciendo ver ilusiones?- se preguntó parándose del piso -¿Oh tal vez sea el inmundo ambiente navideño que me está afectando…?- se preguntó esto ya molesto -sí… debe ser por culpa de esa asquerosa festividad- dijo esto con su ya característico mal humor -maldita época navideña…- espetó para luego abrir la puerta y cerrarla de un portazo.

Ya se alistó para dormir. Estaba usando un largo camisón que le llegaba a los pies y un gorrito encima de la cabeza, se encontraba sentado en un sillón de su sala, con una copa de vino en su mano derecha y meneaba un poco su contenido y miraba fijamente como la leña de su chimenea era consumida por el fuego.

-Felicidad… familia… bondad… humildad… son solamente puras estupideces- estaba recordando la charla que tuvo con su sobrino y luego le dio un trago a su bebida -con todo el dinero que tengo, no necesito ninguna de esas cosas- sonrió muy seguro de sí mismo y tomó de nuevo su vino.

-¡CLANCK!- enseguida escupió su bebida al escuchar el sonido de cadenas agitándose violentamente que parecían dirigirse a él.

-¡¿QUI-QUIÉN ES?!- preguntó temblando del miedo sujetando su copa con ambas manos que al estar temblando se estaba derramando su contenido mojándose su pijama.

No obtuvo respuesta y lo único que se escuchaba eran las cadenas acercándose más y más a él que se encogió en su asiento apegando sus piernas a su voluminosa panza sin dejar de temblar como un conejito asustado.

-¡¿Qui-quién anda a-ahí?!- volvió a preguntar y contuvo el aliento cuando pareció que el causante del ruido se detuvo e frente de la puerta de su sala, pero luego de unos segundos no se escuchó nada más -fiu…- soltó un suspiro de alivio -eso es lo que me pasa por tomar tanto a tan altas horas de la noche- dijo esto viendo su ya media vacía copa creyendo que fue una alucinación producida por los efectos del alcohol.

-¡UAPAG!- pero enseguida una caja de metal traslucida de color azul clara y amarrada con varias cadenas traspasó la puerta aterrándolo de nuevo y seguido de ella apareció otra caja de metal y luego otra que casi le da al viejo barrigón que atravesó el espaldar de su sillón.

En total eran 4 pesadas cajas de metal y el dueño de estas también atravesó la puerta. Eso hizo que el gruñón de Cartman se pusiera pálido como un muñeco de nieve ya que resultó ser ¡Su antiguo socio Jacob Marley! Pero no se veía para nada bien, estaba demacrado, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y estaba envuelto por las cadenas de las cajas, que actuaban como si fueran unas anclas pero aun así levitaba en el aire y también era azulado y traslucido.

_-Hola Eric…-_ le saludó con una sonrisa torcida y con el mismo tono de voz que usó cuando estaba en la aldaba de la puerta principal de la mansión. El viejo panzón seguía en estado de shock y lo miraba con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y sin respirar _-¿Qué te sucede Cartman? ¿No vas a_ _saludar a tu viejo y buen amigo después de tantos años…?-_ le preguntó sin quitar su atemorizante sonrisa y eso fue suficiente para que el viejo gordo volviera en sí.

-¿Ma-Marley…?- le preguntó con voz temblorosa luego de tragarse un nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

_-Oh, aun me recuerdas…-_ ironizó el espectro cogiendo una copa como la que él tenía _-¿Te molesta_ _si tomo un trago…?-_ le preguntó para luego coger una botella de vino.

-Eh… no-no, a-adelante- le dio permiso y cuando el fantasma tomó el líquido, este pasó por su cuerpo y se derramó en el piso.

_-Desde hace rato que no tomo un buen trago…- _el ente se pasó el dorso de la mano derecha por la boca como si en verdad se hubiera degustado con la bebida.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí Jacob? Cre-creí que estabas muerto…- le preguntó el obeso ya un poco más tranquilo. El fantasma soltó un gruñido para luego dejar en una mesa su copa.

_-Claro que lo estoy ¿Qué no me estás viendo…?-_ le dijo toscamente señalándose con su mano derecha y su tono de nuevo asustó al viejo amargado.

-Lo-lo siento- se disculpó -¿E-entonces que haces aquí?- le volvió a preguntar.

_-Vengo a hacerte una advertencia Eric…-_ lo señaló con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda intimidándolo más _-vas a ser visitado por tres espíritus…- _estás palabras lo aterraron como al principio y otra vez se puso a temblar sin control.

-¿Es-espíritus como t-tú?- parecía que iba a morirse del miedo en cualquier momento.

_-No… no serán como yo… los espíritus que te visitarán te trataran de guiar por el buen camino para que cambies tu pésima aptitud y aprendas de tus errores… pero si no cambias, tendrás el mismo destino que yo… y vagarás por la Tierra por siempre sin encontrar el descanso eterno…_

-¿Tú mis-mismo destino? ¿A-acaso vagas por el mundo?- el fantasma asintió lentamente -¿Por qué? Sí tú eras bueno con los negocios.

_-¡¿NEGOCIOS?!-_ gritó con tanta fuerza que la quijada se le dislocó haciendo que el gordo amargado gritara del terror ante semejante escena y de nuevo se encogió en su sillón para luego acomodarse la mandíbula _-yo antes era como tú viejo "amigo"; un viejo amargado y codicioso que hacía hasta lo imposible por el dinero, sin importarme las demás personas y usarlas a mi voluntad para mi propio beneficio. Es por ese terrible comportamiento que tuve en vida que ahora estoy condenado; así que de nuevo te lo advierto, si no mejoras tu forma de ser luego de la visita de los tres fantasmas… tendrás mí mismo destino y el de las demás almas en pena condenadas a vagar por toda la eternidad…_

Enseguida lo enrolló con una de las cadenas y lo atrajo hacia la ventana de la sala para que viera a las demás almas que vagaban por ahí y por allá lamentándose y tratando desesperadamente de encontrar el descanso eterno. Esa horrible visión de nuevo hizo que el panzón se pusiera tan blanco como la nieve.

_-¿Lo ves Eric? Así terminaras como no te corrijas… el primer fantasma te visitará mañana cuando campana anuncie las doce, el segundo a la noche siguiente a la misma hora y el tercero la noche siguiente de esa-_ le dijo apegándolo a su cuerpo haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su viejo, arrugado y voluminoso cuerpo _-así que… buenas noches mi amigo- _lo soltó para luego irse volando por la ventana.

-Esto no puede ser… ¡NO PUEDE SER!- el anciano retrocedió unos pasos hasta que se tropezó y otra vez cayó de espaldas al suelo, esta vez golpeándose más fuerte la nuca y quedando inconsciente.

Se despertó exaltado y mirando de un lado a otro respirando agitadamente, pero no estaba en la sala, sino en su cama cubierto por una acogedora sábana y las cortinas a su alrededor cerradas.

-Ah cielos… solo fue una pesadilla…- soltó otro suspiro de alivio -en serio debo dejar de tomar antes de ir a dormir…- creyó que todo fue un amargo sueño producido por el alcohol.

Hasta que una luz iluminó todo su cuarto tomándolo por sorpresa, para que luego las cortinas se abrieran mostrando a un fantasma. No era un espectro como Marley, sino que era pequeño, tiene una cara angelical y parecía estar hecho del fuego de una vela, en su mano tiene una tapa velas, encima de la cabeza una especie de gorro y tenía un rubio cabello un poco largo.

-¿Qui-quién eres tú?- a pesar de que ese ser no era tan aterrador como Jacob, el viejo Eric de igual manera se asustó al verlo y se tapó de la nariz hacia abajo todo el cuerpo con la sábana.

_-Soy Philip Pirrup-_ se presentó con un tono de voz tan bajo que casi era susurro y sonreía cálidamente _-y soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas-_ hizo una leve reverencia.

**Primer Capítulo completado el 15/12/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia, como podrán darse cuenta es muy parecido a la versión cinematográfica de "Los Fantasmas de Scrooge" pero le hice unos "pequeños" cambios para que no sea exactamente igual, después de todo ¿Qué gracia tendría si lo hiciera exactamente al pie de la letra como en la película? (De seguro me demandarían por plagio XD).**

**Saben, al principio pensé en poner a Kenny o a Butters como Jacob Marley (Por el hecho de que ellos en varios fics se les retratan como los mejores amigos del culón) pero decidí dejar al personaje original. Y pobre de Kyle, tiene que ser su desdichado asistente XD y puse a Scott como su sobrino por el simple hecho de que canónicamente ya son familiares.**

**Pero estoy seguro de que nadie espero que Pip fuera el fantasma de las navidades pasadas ¿Verdad? eso hace que uno se pregunte ¿Quién será entonces el de las navidades presentes y el de las futuras? (Música dramática XD).**

**Y por último, voy a tratar de hacer esta historia un pequeño Multi-Chapter (Y sí, esta vez si hablo en serio cuando digo que va a ser pequeño) y no me va a salir TAN grande como otros fics como ¡Ah Regresado! & Otra Oportunidad Para el Amor que a pesar de que dije que iban a ser pequeños, me salieron un "poquito" más grandes de lo pensado XD.**

**Así que sin más, me despido y que tengan buenas noches (dicho esto me pongo un sombrero, una barba y bigote postizo justo antes de que un rubio musculoso y con cara de pocos amigos se me acercara)**

**-Oiga abuelito ¿Por casualidad no vio pasar por aquí a un puto latino americano?- me preguntó de forma tosca.**

**-Se fue por ahí mijito…- señalo hacia atrás con mi pulgar derecho.**

**-Muchas gracias vegete ¡Ya verás Alarcón cuando te ponga las manos encima!- se alejó corriendo.**

**-¡JA! No puedo creer que esta treta haya funcionado con el anormal de Leo- sonrío de forma triunfal quitándome el sombrero, la barba y bigote.**

**-¿A quién le dijiste anormal?- para mi mórbida desgracia, Leo esta atrás de mí y enseguida giró mis ojos hasta que estén en la nuca para verlo.**

**-Eh… ¡No, no, no! Lo que qui-quise decir fue…- traté de excusarme mientras retrocedía unos pasos y él me miraba con fuego en sus ojos.**

**-Ya te lo había dicho pendejo de mierda, podrás correr ¡PERO NO ESCONDERTE!- enseguida comenzamos una persecución al más puro estilo caricaturesco seguidos de un tímido Butters que reía un poco por todo eso ya que esto comenzó por mi culpa cuando hice mi fic de "Nos Tenemos el Uno al Otro, No Necesitamos de Nadie más"**


	2. Recuerdos Buenos y Malos del Pasado

**LOS FANTASMAS DE CARTMAN**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: RECUERDOS BUENOS Y MALOS DEL PASADO Y DEL PRESENTE**

El viejo Eric Cartman seguía viendo con miedo al ente en frente de él, a pesar de que parece ser alguien muy amigable.

-¿E-eres uno de los es-espíritus que ve-vendrán a visitarme?- le preguntó tartamudeando.

_-Así es…-_ le afirmó acercándosele flotando en el aire. El vejestorio amargado solo se acurrucó más en su cama tapándose con la sábanas _-no sé asuste… no le haré daño…-_ le afirmó sin dejar de sonreír de forma amistosa.

-¿Po-podrías apagar tu ca-cabeza?- le pidió el panzón preocupado por quemarse.

_-¿Tan pronto deseas apagar con tus manos terrenales la luz del pasado?-_ le preguntó el fantasma acercándose más a él estando a escasos centímetros de distancia, eso lo asustó más.

-¡No, no! Perdón, no era mi i-intención o-ofenderte de alguna forma- se disculpó rápidamente echando hacia atrás la cabeza y sudando mucho. Ante su disculpa el ser de fuego se alejó un poco -di- dijiste que e-eres el fantasma de las navidades pasadas ¿Ve-verdad?- le preguntó con cautela, el fantasma asintió -¿Las pa-pasadas que quién?-

_-Tus pasadas…-_ el viejo codicioso tragó un nudo de la garganta ante esta respuesta _-ven… camina_ _conmigo_- lo cogió de la mano derecha y para la fortuna del gruñón no se quemó y se dirigieron a una ventana para irse.

-Yo so-soy un humano, no puedo vo-volar como tú- no quería acompañarlo mientras sujetaba las cortinas con fuerza con su mano izquierda.

-_No te preocupes… con esto podrás acompañarme sin problema alguno-_ el ente le puso la mano derecha en el pecho haciendo que brillara un momento. El anciano se sorprendió mucho ya que cuando le hizo eso, empezó a flotar en el aire _-ahora vamos…_

Los dos salieron por la ventana volando a una gran velocidad.

-¡AHHH! ¡¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO?!- el viejito estaba aterrado al estar volando de esa forma, pasando por encima de unos árboles cubiertos de nieve como todo a su alrededor y estaban haciendo unas piruetas en el aire, hasta que llegaron a otro pueblo.

-No… no puede ser- el anciano se sorprendió mucho por lo que estaba viendo -aquí fu-fue donde crecí, donde pa-pasé mi niñez…- la emoción se podría apreciar en sus palabras y más con la gran sonrisa que se le estaba formando en su arrugada cara.

_-¿Eso que veo salir de tu ojo derecho es una lágrima?-_ le preguntó el espíritu ya que se dio cuenta de su alegría. El cascarrabias enseguida se secó esa lágrima y arrugó el ceño tratando de aparentar ser indiferentes _-no puedes negar la dicha y alegría que te da al volver a este lugar…-_

El viejito trató de decirle que no tenía nada de nada, pero de repente unos niños montados a caballo pasaron cerca de ellos casi tirándolo al piso y después apareció una carreta impulsada por un caballo y en ella hay algunos chicos cantando alegremente.

_-¿Los recuerdas…?-_ le preguntó el amigable ente sonriendo al ver que el viejito de nuevo se emocionó y sonrió enormemente.

-¡Por supuesto que recuerdo a esos chicos! Eran mis compañeros de escuela- y esta vez, el viejito no negó para nada su alegría y dicha.

_-Ven… debemos avanzar…-_ el fantasma de fuego de nuevo lo cogió de la mano derecha y lo guió a una escuela religiosa. La expresión de alegría del viejo cambió enseguida al verla _-en esta escuela…_ _hay un niño solo… que fue abandonado por los demás… y está muy triste-_ el fantasma le dijo esto con pesar y tristeza.

-Sí… lo sé- Cartman estaba mucho más triste que él y luego los dos se asomaron por la ventana de unos de los salones de clases.

Estaba un poco oscuro pero se podía apreciar a un niño gordo sentando en uno de los tantos asientos que hay y se podía notar que estaba muy triste y cantaba en voz baja mientras miraba por una ventana y se le resbalaba una lágrima del ojo derecho.

-Era un niño muy triste y solitario, nadie me quería, ni siquiera mi padre que me internó en ese lugar y ni fue por mí para pasar la Navidad…- se lamentó el viejo Cartman y ahora se le estaba escapando no una lágrima de alegría, sino de tristeza como la de su versión joven.

_-Aún hay más…-_ le dijo Philip para luego hacer que el tiempo avanzara rápidamente y ahora estaba una versión adolescente o joven adulto del viejo Eric, que estaba caminando por ese mismo salón tirando unos papeles.

-¡HERMANO!- le llamó de repente una niña castaña y eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Liane? ¿Qué haces aquí, hermanita?- le preguntó luego de que ella se le acercara y le diera un tierno abrazo entre hermanos.

-¡Vine pare decirte que puedes regresar a casa!- cuando le dijo esto, él se asombró mucho.

-¿E-en serio?- no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¡Por supuesto! Ahora papá ha cambiado y no es tan malo como antes. Y ahora podremos pasar una bella y feliz Navidad en familia ¡Será la mejor Navidad de todas!- de nuevo ella lo abrazo.

-Oh hermanita… eres una angelita del Cielo- la apegó a su cuerpo soltando ahora lágrimas de felicidad.

-Ella siempre ha tenido un gran corazón de oro- el viejo Eric otra vez soltó lágrimas por tan conmovedor momento de su pasado.

_-Y falleció siendo una mujer feliz, al traer al mundo a tu sobrino Scott-_ de nuevo el ente habló con pesar mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda _-pero no por eso debes odiarlo, él no tuvo la culpa de que Liane haya muerto, debes de verlo a él como el tesoro más valioso que te dejo tu hermana- _le trató de hacer recapacitar para que dejara su desprecio hacía el pelirrojo.

-Es que la quería tanto…- Eric seguía llorando de la tristeza.

_-No te preocupes… ella ya está en un mejor y bello lugar…-_ lo siguió tratando de hacer sentir mejor _-pero ahora debemos continuar._

Lo agarró otra vez de la mano y comenzaron a volar pasando primero por un río congelado para después adentrarse a otro pueblo y llegar a una especie de establecimiento que decía: "STOUCH" en letras mayúsculas.

_-¿También te acuerdas de este lugar?-_ le preguntó el fantasma otra vez sonriendo al ver la expresión de alegría que el viejo tenía en el rostro.

-¡Por supuesto que también lo recuerdo!- se adentraron al lugar. En un altar había un hombre rubio claro, ojos celestes, lentes rectangulares, de expresiones aniñadas, a pesar de que es avejentado y estaba escribiendo algo -no puede ser… ¡ES MI VIEJO JEFE, EL SEÑOR LEOPOLD STOUCH!- gritó más emocionado todavía -siempre lo consideré un ejemplo a seguir…

-¡TARANG, TARANG, TARANG!- se escuchó de repente la campana de una catedral y ante eso, el viejo feje de Cartman sonrió enormemente y cerró enseguida el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-¡Eric, Kenny vengan!- lo llamó y luego de unos segundos apareció Eric como un joven delgado junto con un rubio cenizo que tenía un abrigo anaranjado y tenía su más o menos su misma edad.

-¡Ese es mi viejo y buen amigo Kenny McCormick!- el viejo gordo se emocionó como las veces anteriores -¡Ah pasado toda una eternidad desde que lo vi por última vez!

-¿Nos mandó a llamar, señor Stouch?- preguntó el rubio más joven a su patrón.

-Ya se terminó el horario de trabajo ¡Hay que preparar todo para la fiesta!- los jóvenes enseguida se alegraron y dieron algunos salticos de la emoción -así que basta de trabajar ¡Y celebremos!- el rubio mayor dio un salto con voltereta pasando por encima del altar y estando en frente de sus dos empleados -Kenny, Eric. Arreglen el salón para que haya espacio para los invitados.

Enseguida los jovencitos empezaron a mover los muebles del lugar y los pusieron contra las paredes y rincones para que no estorbaran. El viejo Cartman reía un poco al igual que Philip que hizo que el tiempo otra vez avanzara cuando se estaba llevando a cabo la dichosa fiesta en donde las personas comían, jugaban, aplaudían y bailaban felices al compás de la música, que era un poco al estilo irlandesa.

-Esta fue una de las mejores fiestas de mi vida…- y como pasó antes, el viejo Eric sonrió mucho soltando un suspiro y no podía evitar mover los pies al ritmo de la música mientras miraba como su antiguo jefe bailaba enérgicamente con una mujer llegando incluso a lanzarla unos metros en el aire para luego atraparla y cargarla al estilo princesa y todos les aplaudieron.

-¡Así se baila señor Stouch!- le felicitó Kenny siendo uno de los tantos que aplaudían.

Luego llegó el momento en el que él, Eric y otros jóvenes tenían que bailar con unas jovencitas todavía al estilo irlandés estando ellos y ellas uno frente al otro y dando unos pasos hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás.

El joven Cartman se divertía a lo grande y fue al centro de la pista a bailar junto con una bella chica pelinegra vestida elegantemente y con una boina rosa puesta. Al verla se quedó hipnotizado por tal belleza, tanto así que se quedó sin habla hasta ella le ofreció la mano y comenzaron a bailar como las demás personas a su alrededor viéndose fijamente a los ojos.

Ante esa escena, el viejo Eric clavó la mirada al piso mientras se sujetaba fuertemente las manos y soltaba ahora un suspiro de tristeza para que luego el fantasma de las navidades pasadas se pusiera encima la tapa velas oscureciendo todo el lugar.

Cuando se descubrió ahora los dos se encontraban en una oficina y en ella estaba un Cartman ya más adulto y con una prominente panza haciendo un papeleo y frente a él estaba esa jovencita también ya mayor que lo miraba con tristeza hablándole de algo, pero él no le prestaba atención.

-Eric, no eres el joven del que me enamoré. Has cambiado tanto- le dijo con pesar.

-Es que no lo entiendes Wendy, me he vuelto más sabio- el castaño se puso de pie ya harto y le dio la espalda para ver por una ventana.

-En lo único que piensas es en el dinero y en nada más.

-Si me importa tanto el dinero, es para no volver a ser un pobre mugroso muerto de hambre ¿Oh es que acaso ya se te olvidó todo eso?- contraatacó el panzón.

-Recuerdo que en esos tiempos lo único que importaba era nuestro amor.

-Del amor uno no se puede alimentar, con él no se pueden pagar las deudas ni las demás cosas para tener un buen estilo de vida lejos de la miseria- siguió tratando de afirmar su punto de vista.

-Y también recuerdo que tenernos el uno al otro era lo importante y soñar con casarnos algún día.

-¡Solo era un mocoso en esos tiempos con enormes ilusiones!- su prometido golpeó fuertemente su escritorio haciéndolo temblar, pero la mujer no se asustó y seguía con el mismo semblante.

-Aun si fuéramos pobres o no, yo siempre hubiera estado a tu lado amándote de igual manera en las buenas y en las malas… pero ahora parece que amas más al dinero que a mí- la mujer se puso de pie para irse, el castaño solo se limitó a verla sin tratar de hacer algo para detenerla -lo único que puedo hacer… es desearte felicidad con el modo de vida que has escogido. Así que adiós Eric- dicho esto se fue mientras se le resbalaban algunas lágrimas.

El Eric joven solo se limitó a tener la vista clavada en el piso de madera para luego regresar al trabajo como si no hubiera pasado nada mientras que el viejo se estaba sintiendo el ser más miserable del mundo al recordar ese suceso.

-Ya no quiero seguir viendo esto…- le pidió al ente.

_-Te dije que te iba a mostrar tus navidades pasadas…-_ le repitió el ser de fuego _-pero si te sirve de_ _consuelo, ella encontró la felicidad con otro hombre llamado Stan Marsh-_ le quiso reconfortar.

-No quiero seguir más aquí ¡No quiero seguir viendo esto!- le pidió el viejo gruñón ya desesperado.

Pero al ver de nuevo al fantasma se asombró ya que en vez de tener una angelical cara de niño rubio, tenía su misma cara arrugada, que luego cambió a la de su versión infantil, luego a la de su versión joven adulta, después a la de un adulto maduro, para luego tener la cara de Wendy, después la del señor Stouch, la siguiente fue la de Kenny. Siguió cambiando de caras rápidamente aumentando más la desesperación del viejo gordinflón.

-Déjame… ¡Déjame en paz!- cogió el tapa velas y se lo puso encima cubriéndolo totalmente y sonrió triunfal pensando que lo había derrotado.

-¡PUIRRRG!- hasta que la tapa velas salió volando como un cohete elevándolo a miles de metros del piso a toda marcha.

-¡AUUUAAAA!- el vejestorio gritó a todo pulmón sujetándose fuertemente de la tapa velas y viendo cómo se alejaba más y más del pueblo de South Park y cuando estaba por encima de la nubes y con la luna llena detrás de él, su "medio de transporte" desapareció y comenzó a caer en picada -¡AUXILIOOOOO!- volvió a gritar acercándose más y más al suelo. Y justo cuando iba a chocarse contra él…

-¡AAHH!- gritó cayéndose de su cama al piso de la habitación -ah… ah… ¿Eh…?- respiró muy agitado viendo de un lado a otro su oscura habitación -Acaso… ¿Todo eso fue un simple sueño?- se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie.

Hasta que vio como de entre una de sus puertas se colaba unos rayos de luz dorada. Eso lo asustó ya que creyó que se trataba del fantasma de las navidades pasadas, así que con pasos cautelosos se acercó a esa puerta.

-¡Adelante, pasa!- le dijo alguien del otro lado. Se le hizo extraño ya que esa no era la voz del pequeño y amable espíritu hecho de fuego.

Así que mucho más cauteloso tomó la perilla de la puerta y lentamente la giró y cuando la abrió…

Se asombró mucho por lo que tenía delante suyo, ya que habían muchas decoraciones navideñas, algunas eran de oro, había una larga mesa con mucha comida digna del banquete ofrecido por un rey y lo que más lo asombro fue un árbol de Navidad con muchas decoraciones, uno MUY grande y encima de él estaba sentando un hombre de enorme tamaño, y también gordo, que usaba un abrigo verde elegante que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, una especie de corona hecha de ramitas, cabello, barba y bigote castaño y muy abundante y en su mano derecha tenía una copa de oro de la que provenía la luz que iluminaba todo el lugar.

-¡Adelante, adelante!- ese hombre invitó a Cartman a que pasara; lo hizo a pasos lentos y todavía asustado -mi nombre es Clyde Donovan ¡Y soy el fantasma de la Navidad presente!- se presentó con voz potente mientras se paraba -¡Contémplame!- se señaló a él mismo con su mano izquierda.

Eso intimidó aún más al otro panzón que enseguida trató de irse, pero el más grande enseguida hizo que la puerta por la que entró se cerrara impidiéndole irse.

-¿Nunca has visto a alguien como yo, verdad?- le preguntó sonriendo con burla.

-Eh… yo… p-pues vi-vieras que no- tartamudeó el viejito acercándose de mala gana.

-¿Y jamás has dado un paseo con mi hermano, correcto?- le hizo otra pregunta sin cambiar de semblante.

-… no… nunca- el viejo Cartman tampoco cambiaba de aptitud -es que… d-debes de tener muchos he-hermanos- trató de justificarse.

-Ju, ju ¡JUAJAJAJA!- ante estas palabras, el colosal ente empezó a reírse a carcajadas -más de mil ochocientos. Son mil ochocientos cincuenta para ser más precisos- le espetó.

Eric solo balbuceaba algunas cosas hasta que se dio cuenta de algo muy curioso.

-Ve-veo que llevas una fu-funda pero no hay es-espada en ella- cuando le dijo esto, el castaño más grande la cogió y miró su interior con mucha curiosidad.

-Es cierto. Ah ya se, es lo que representa la paz en la Tierra; a todos los hombres de buena voluntad- Cartman agachó la cabeza avergonzado ya que él por supuesto no es alguien amable, ni gentil, ni considerado.

-Solo llévame a dónde desees- le dijo esto para ya no darle más vueltas al asunto. Clyde volvió a reír a carcajadas ante esa petición.

-Si así lo quieres… toca mi ropa- le ofreció un largo listón dorado que estaba unido a su traje.

El barrigón de Eric no muy seguro la cogió. Al pasar eso, el árbol en el que estaba sentado el ente se empezó a desintegrar en forma de chispitas doradas haciendo que él descendiera al suelo y al estar frente a Cartman se puso apreciar mejor la enorme diferencia de alturas entre ambos.

-¿Estás listo? ¡Aquí vamos!- sopló su copa dorada haciendo que de esta saliera también polvo y chispitas doradas que al dar contra el suelo, hicieron que este desapareciera.

-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!- le preguntó aterrado el viejito sujetándose más fuerte del listón.

El gran fantasma de nuevo rió mientras que toda la sala en la que se encontraban empezó a mecerse de un lado a otro, como si fuera un bote en medio del mar.

Hasta que empezó a flotar en el aire y el viejo Cartman vio hacia abajo todo lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué si-significa esto?- preguntó aun asustado y todavía sujetando el listón del fantasma.

-No todos los mortales tienen el privilegio de ver todo desde las alturas- le refutó el fantasma de la Navidad presente para luego darle un trago a su copa y después hacer que volaran por encima del pueblo.

Los dos estaban viendo lo que hacían las personas en Navidad, ya sea jugar entre ellas y cantar villancicos, pasar el rato en familia y con amigos o ayudando a los menos afortunados.

Al amargado de Eric de nuevo se le formó una sonrisa al ver la felicidad de las demás personas, pese a que él mismo dijo que no le importaban los demás.

Luego el gran fantasma hizo que fueran a un lugar en donde hay muchas personas pobres que casi ni tenían para comer.

-Pobres personas ¿Por qué no van a ese centro de beneficencia?- cuando el viejo le preguntó esto el castaño más grande frunció el ceño molesto e hizo que la habitación flotante en la que estaban temblara un poco haciendo que casi se cayera.

-En este mundo hay muchas personas desalmadas, que dicen conocerme y haber tenido contacto con mis demás hermanos y que están supuestamente para ayudar al prójimo. Esas personas son lo peor de la sociedad ya que mienten para sacarle provecho a las demás personas sin importarle sus necesidades, especialmente en esta época del año- le refutó el gran castaño como una muy obvia indirecta al comportamiento que Eric tiene con los demás.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el panzón no solo avergonzado, sino molesto consigo mismo.

-Ahora veamos a tu ayudante, Kyle Broflovski- de nuevo se pusieron en marcha y llegaron hasta una pequeña y muy deteriorada casa de la que salía un poco de humo de la chimenea.

-¿Esta es la casa del judío? Pero si esta en pésimas condiciones- Cartman no podía darle crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

-Es lo mejor que se puede costear con los 15 chelines semanales que le das- sintió un fuerte golpe a su frío corazón cuando el gran fantasma le dijo esto -ahora veamos…- le prestaron atención a lo que pasaba en el interior de la deteriorada y humilde casa.

-¡Mamá, dile a Mateo que deje de estar molestando!- se quejó una chica.

-Deja en paz a Belinda, Mateo- le regañó una mujer rubia rizada sirviendo comida en la mesa.

-¿Y cuando llega papá?- preguntó una chica un poco mayor que la primera mientras barría el piso.

-Sabes muy bien que él fue a llevar a Ike al médico, Martha- le dijo su madre.

-¿Y va a traer ese enorme pavo tan suculento que está en la carnicería?- preguntó una chica más pequeña que las anteriores relamiéndose los labios.

-Hay Lucy, ojalá tuviéramos el dinero suficiente para poder comprarnos un pavo como ese- su madre le acarició su cabello y de repente la puerta de su hogar se abrió.

-¡Hola familia!- saludó un joven quitándose un sombrero algo malgastado.

-Hola Peter- le saludo su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Ya llegó papá con Ike?- preguntó quitándose su bufanda.

-No, aun no llegan. Pero mientras tanto ayúdanos a preparar todo para le cena navideña- le pidió la rubia y él asintió para luego ayudarlos.

-Se nota que la familia de tu empleado es una familia feliz y amorosa a pesar de su decadente estado económico- dijo Clyde a Cartman que no decía nada y solamente los miraba fijamente.

Ya que eso era justamente representaba lo contrario a él. Que siendo alguien que supuestamente lo tiene todo, pero que es un solitario cascarrabias, mientras que Kyle a pesar de ser pobre tiene una bella y feliz familia.

-¡Ya llegue familia!- apareció Kyle entrando a la casa cargando en sus hombros a un pequeño chico pelinegro que tenía una muleta.

-Hola mi amor- la rubia se le acercó y se dieron un beso en los labios -¿Cómo está mi pequeñuelo especial?- preguntó cargando al niño de pelo negro.

-¡Muy bien mami! Cof, cof- le respondió alegremente el chico para luego toser.

-Me alegro mucho- la mujer sonrió forzadamente para luego dejarlo en el suelo -Mateo, Lucy y Ike ¿Por qué no van a jugar un momento mientras que nosotros terminamos de hacer los preparativos?- les pidió para que ellos los dejaran solos un momento junto con sus hijos mayores.

-Como digas mami ¡Vamos hacer muñecos de nieve!- exclamó muy alegre el niño llamado Mateo para luego salir de la casa junto con sus hermanitos.

-¿Qué dijo el médico sobre la salud de Ike, Kyle?- preguntó la mujer al pelirrojo que desvió la mirada mientras que sus hijas e hijo mayores le ponían toda su atención.

-Pues… que está mucho mejor, Bebe; que cada día está más… más sano y fuerte…- le trató de asegurar el pelirrojo dándole la espalda para que no viera sus lágrimas.

Eso hizo que su mujer, hijas e hijo también empezaran a llorar. Al parecer el pequeño Ike estaba muy enfermo y no tenían forma de cómo ayudarlo.

-Si tan solo tuviéramos más dinero para darle las atenciones médicas necesarias…- se lamentó Peter mientras abrazaba a sus hermanas.

-No-no se preocupen… ya verán que en-encontraremos la so-solución a este problema- les trató de asegurar el hombre de la casa mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

Eso de nuevo conmovió al viejo Eric ya que no sabía de la situación tan difícil por la que su empleado y familia estaban pasando.

-Dime una cosa espíritu ¿El pequeño Ike se podrá salvar?- le pregunto a Clyde que también miraba todo eso con gran tristeza.

-Al lado de la chimenea hay una silla y junto a ella una muleta abandonada pero conservada con amor- el viejo Cartman solo negó con la cabeza ante esto.

Pasando un tiempo, llego la hora de la cena en familia para los Broflovski, estaban por comer un delicioso y jugoso pavo, aunque no es tan grande como el que decía la pequeña Lucy.

-Antes de comer, hagamos un brindis- propuso Kyle poniéndose de pie empuñando una copa con vino -brindemos por el señor Cartman- cuando dijo esto, el viejo barrigón se asombró -ya que gracias a él, tenemos el pan de cada día- lo estaba elogiando.

-¿Hacer un brindis en su honor? ¡JA! Quisiera tenerlo en frente para decirle todas sus verdades aunque eso me cueste perder el apetito- su esposa enseguida se molestó y ante eso el viejo antipático trato de retirarse del lugar pero fue detenido por el espíritu.

-No digas eso Bárbara, recuerda que es Navidad- el judío lo quiso defender.

-¿Y por qué bebes a la salud de un viejo amargado, desalmado, ruin, mezquino, codicioso, cruel e insensible como lo es tu "querido" patrón?- la rubia no cambiaba de semblante e hizo sentir peor el viejo tacaño mientras que los chicos y chicas no decían nada y mantenían las cabezas gachas -y sabes mejor que nadie que esa es la pura verdad.

-Pues porque en Navidad se perdonan todas las ofensas y fallas que hacen los demás- su marido siguió defendiendo al vejete e hizo que la rubia soltara un bramido.

-Está bien, brindaré por él solo porque tú me lo pides- de mala gana la mujer sostuvo una copa -a la salud de ese viejo amargado y que tenga feliz Navidad y un feliz año nuevo.

-¡Salud!- exclamaron sus hijos y marido al mismo tiempo sosteniendo en lo alto sus copas o vasos.

-¡Y una feliz Navidad y año nuevo para todas las personas del mundo! Especialmente ese viejito- exclamó Ike que era el más alegre de todos y eso hizo sentir peor al panzón.

-Por favor espíritu, dime que el pequeño Ike se podrá salvar- le pidió al fantasma.

-Si esto sigue así, el niño morirá sin remedio- el ente volvió a hablar con pesar.

-¡NO!- gritó Eric extendiendo la mano derecha hacia la familia de Kyle -¡No puede terminar así!

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Si va a morir que lo haga de una vez, así descenderá la sobrepoblación- le restregó casi las mismas palabras que les dijo a esos dos hombres cuando le fueron a pedir donaciones e hizo que su cara se volviera la suya.

Cartman se quedó atónito al darse cuenta del horrible ser humano que fue al decir semejante barbaridad y retrocedió unos pasos y cuando la cara de Clyde volvió a la normalidad, su cabello y barbas estaban un poco canosas para luego mover de forma circular su copa envolviendo a ambos por una cortina de chispitas doradas que los tele-transportó a otro lugar.

-No puede ser…- susurró el anciano ya que ahora estaban viendo a la familia de su sobrino Scott que al parecer estaban jugando a las adivinanzas.

-¿Es un animal que gruñe y ruje?- preguntó uno de los invitados al pelirrojo de las pecas.

-Sí- cuando afirmó esto todos empezaron a reír y empezaron a decir varios animales como perro, caballo, toro, entre otros más pero él los negaba todos.

-¿Es un asno?- cuando una mujer preguntó esto él sonrió enormemente.

-No, pero casi aciertas- de nuevo hizo que todos rieran.

-¡Ya sé! Se trata de tu viejo tío Cartman- adivinó otra mujer.

-¡Exactamente!- otra vez los presentes reían a carcajadas, hasta el espíritu de la Navidad presente rió mucho mientras que el viejito gruñó molesto.

-Qué bueno que no haya venido, de seguro habría echado a perder la fiesta navideña con su pésima aptitud- dijo uno de los presentes.

-No digas eso. Tal vez sea un viejo amargado que no quiera socializar con nosotros, pero es parte de la familia- al igual que como hizo Kyle ante su esposa, Scott trataba de proteger su nombre -aunque algunas veces no entiendo su aptitud ya que ser un viejo amargado no nos afecta a ninguno de nosotros y solo se hace daño a sí mismo- dijo esto ya triste y esas palabras fueron otro duro golpe para el negro corazón de su odioso tío que desvió la mirada -pero aun así, siempre tengo la esperanza de que él cambie esa aptitud. Así que brindemos por él y que tenga una feliz navidad ¡Por el viejo Cartman!- de nuevo actuó como Kyle al hacer un brindis en su honor.

-¡Por el viejo Cartman!- todos levantaron sus copas.

Y otra vez el viejito se conmovió por esa demostración de afecto hacia él; Clyde hizo que todo a su alrededor se volviera oscuro mientras se escuchaba una campana sonar de forma lenta y pausada. Cuando Eric lo vio notó que estaba más viejo y demacrado.

-¿La vida de los espíritus son tan cortas?- le preguntó algo asombrado.

-Las vidas de los hombre sí y la mía termina esta noche a medianoche- le dijo mientras que alrededor de ellos aparecían las sombras de los engranajes y de la maquinaria de un reloj que estaba por dar las 12 de la noche -Escucha, mi momento se aproxima- cuando le dijo esto, el viejo notó algo raro debajo de su ropa.

-Eso que tienes ahí abajo ¿Es un pie o una garra?- le preguntó retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Podría ser una garra por la cantidad miserable de carne bajo su piel- dicho esto abrió su ropa revelando a dos niños que estaban en pésimas condiciones, gruñían como animales y miraban de mala manera al anciano y le empezaron a decir que se largara -míralos bien- le ordenó pero el viejo desvió la mirada para no ver a tales engendros -¡Míralos bien!- alzó la voz señalando con su copa a esas dos criaturas y Eric no tuvo más opción que mirarlos.

-¿Son tu-tuyos?- le preguntó con temor.

-Son del hombre. El niño representa la ignorancia y la niña es la necesidad; cuídate de ambos- después de advertirle esto el reloj marcó las doce.

Ante eso el espíritu se sujetó el pecho como si estuviera sufriendo un infarto pero aun así rió un poco mientras se volvía más y más viejo para luego caer de espaldas al piso.

-¿No quieren ir a un re-refugio?- les preguntó a los chiquillos volviendo a retroceder unos pasos

-¿Acaso no hay prisiones?- preguntó el niño al mismo tiempo que crecía volviéndose un adulto para que enseguida una jaula le cayera encima aprisionándolo justo cuando amañó con apuñalarlo

-¿Acaso no hay asilos?- la niña también se volvió una adulta y se le acercó jalándolo de su ropa y haciendo que diera unas cuantas vueltas mientras reía como una desquiciada y él lo único que podía hacer era encorvarse temblando un poco mientras la campana zona una y otra vez.

-Ja… ja… ja…- el fantasma de la Navidad seguía riendo a pesar de que literalmente se estaba volviendo un saco de huesos; luego la mujer fue envuelta por una camisa de fuerza mientras exclamaba varias cosas molesta y se retorcía tratando de liberarse y el hombre agitaba violentamente los barrotes de su jaula.

Las campanadas de dejaron de sonar cuando el espíritu se volvió polvo y fue arrastrado por el viento sin dejar rastro alguno, lo mismo le ocurrió al hombre que representaba la ignorancia y la mujer que representaba la necesidad dejando totalmente solo al viejo Eric que se había tapado los oídos y cerrado fuertemente los ojos y cuando los abrió no vio a nadie más.

Hasta que de repente su sombra se empezó a distorsionar volviéndose más larga y delgada para que luego en frente de él se materializara una figura humanoide que estaba cubierta por una larga túnica negra con una capucha que no permitía ver su cara y lo único que se podía ver de ese ser eran sus largas y huesudas manos.

El anciano se asustó mucho más que las veces anteriores ya que sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

-¿Tú e-eres el fan-fantasma de las navidades fu-futuras, verdad?- le preguntó temblando del miedo; ese ser no respondió y solamente se limitó a verlo fijamente y a pesar de que no se podía ver su cara, el anciano sintió su penetrante mirada como si lo estuviera traspasando y mirando su interior -¿Vas a mostrarme las cosas que aún no han pasado pero que van a pasar?- preguntó otra vez y de nuevo obtuvo como respuesta un sepulcral silencio -fa-fantasma del futuro, te tengo más mi-miedo que a cualquier espíritu que he visto, pe-pero sé que tu labor es ha-hacerme el bien. Así que estoy dispuesto a pasar tu compañía, así que co-comencemos- le pidió para acabar con todo ese asunto lo más rápido posible.

Otra vez el espectro le respondió con silencio y eso hizo que se empezara a impacientar y gruñó un poco ya molesto.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! La noche no va a durar para siempre, no hay tiempo que…-

No pudo seguir hablando ya que el espectro se abalanzó encima de él haciendo que gritara y cayera por un hueco que se formó en el suelo sin saber que lo próximo que vería sería lo más horrible y espeluznante que ha visto en toda esa noche.

**Capítulo dos completado el 20/12/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado como Cartman vio sus navidades pasadas y las cosas buenas y malas que tuvo en ellas y como en el capítulo anterior, me basé enteramente en la película de Los Fantasmas de Scrooge para hacer su pasado y presente; de seguro nadie esperaba que Clyde iba a ser el fantasma de la Navidad Presente ¿Verdad? Bueno, es que como en algunos fics a él se le retrata como el más gordo después de Cartman, le quedó el papel como anillo al dedo XD.**

**Sé que muchas personas esperaban que le inventara una familia a Kyle diferente a la que Bob Cratchit tiene en las demás versiones, pero si hiciera eso se me haría algo confuso, así que lo único que cambie de ellos fue que Ike sería su hijo pequeño y enfermo y que Bebe fuera su esposa (Un punto a favor para los fanáticos-as del Kybe XD)**

**En cuanto al fantasma de las navidades futuras… al principio consideré que fuera Kenny (Ya saben, por la relación que él tiene con la muerte) pero eso hubiera sido predecible, así que mejor lo dejo al fantasma de las navidades futuras a la imaginación del lector ;D.**

**Y de seguro se estarán preguntando porque actualice tan rápido, bueno es que quiero acabar este fic para el 23 o para el 24 y sí, eso significa que el siguiente capítulo será el último (Para que vean que sí cumplí con mi palabra de que este sería un pequeño Multi-Chapter XD)**

**Así que sin más, me despido y si me disculpan…**

**-¿Ya se fue Leo, Neko?- le pregunto a una amiga mía que me ocultó en su casa para que ese hijo de puta no me moliera a golpes.**

**-Sí, le dije que estabas en el polo sur tal y como me lo pediste- cuando me dijo solté un suspiro de alivio.**

**-Ah que suerte, muchas gracias por todo- le dije sonriendo enormemente.**

**-No hay de qué, es lo mínimo que pude haber hecho por ti- me dijo también sonriendo.**

**-Ahora que ese puto ya no me está persiguiendo, puedo volver a trabajar en mis historias- dicho esto salgo de su casa y camino por las calles silbando alegremente con las manos metidas en mis bolsillos.**


	3. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!

**LOS FANTASMAS DE CARTMAN**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo el último capítulo de este pequeño fic (Ahora todas las personas empiezan a gritar un NO en forma general) Pues sí, este es el final de esta historia y recuerden que les había dicho que iba a ser BIEN corta, pero les tengo preparada una pequeña sorpresita que me ayudo hacer mi buen amigo Coyote Smith ;D**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

El viejo Cartman estaba rodando por las escaleras de una plaza para terminar tirado en el piso.

-¡AUCH, MALDITA SEA!- grito molesto y adolorido mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad y se sobaba su enorme y aguado trasero -hay mi espalda y nachas…- se quejó para luego darse cuenta de que cerca de él hay tres hombres vestidos elegantemente.

-¿Cuándo murió, Damien?- preguntó uno de ellos, que es rubio y usa ropas anaranjadas elegantes.

-Anoche Gregory, en Navidad- le respondió un hombre tan pálido como la nieve que está a los alrededores, curiosos ojos rojos, pelo tan negro como su elegante traje y sonreía un poco.

-Creí que nunca moriría- habló con burla el tercero de ellos que es algo gordo, tiene acento italiano y su traje elegante es de color café -¿Y que hizo con su dinero?- preguntó a los otros dos.

-Lo único que sé Luigi, es que no me lo dejó a mí- el comentario del rubio los hizo reír un poco.

-De seguro le harán un funeral barato o lo dejaran por ahí tirado en algún hueco. Claro suponiendo que alguien se tome la molestia de darle sepultura- ahora fue el pelinegro de ojos rojo el que bromeó un poco.

-Al menos de que ofrezcan un buen almuerzo en el velorio- le tocó al italiano bromear y las risas se hicieron sonar de nuevo.

El viejo Eric solamente se había limitado verlos en silencio sin entender a quién se estaban refiriendo y cuando ellos se fueron, todo a su alrededor fue rodeado por la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿De quién habrán estado hablando esos tres?- se preguntó a sí mismo viendo de un lado a otro y lo único que veía eran los pocos faroles que iluminaban las calles.

Hasta que de nuevo su sombra se distorsionó y tomó la forma del fantasma de las navidades futuras asustándolo un poco. El espíritu seguía sin decir nada y con su mano derecha apuntó la sombra de un carruaje impulsado por dos caballos que a pasos lentos se acercaban a su posición y el sonido de los cascos de los corceles hacía un perturbador eco.

-¿Qué es e-eso?- preguntó el anciano tragándose un nudo que se le formó en la garganta y para su desagradable sorpresa, una de las sombras de los caballos se materializó en un corcel negro como la noche y con ojos tan rojos como la sangre y de su nariz botó un poco de vapor -¿Vi-vienen por mí?- retrocedió unos pasos sudando a pesar del frío a su alrededor.

El ente del futuro lo señaló y enseguida el resto de la sombra del carruaje y de los caballos se materializó al mismo tiempo que soltaron un aterrador relinchido y corrieron hacia él.

-¡CIELOS SANTOS!- trató de correr pero sus pies se deslizaron en el hielo del piso hasta que al fin pudo emprender carrera a todo lo que sus viejas y arrugadas piernas le daban.

Y a pesar de que corría por su vida, la carroza le pisa los talones y a cada segundo se le acercaba más y más mientras que el jinete agitaba su látigo haciendo otro sepulcral sonido. Hasta que al doblar por una curva cerrada, la carroza se deslizó y golpeó contra una pared.

Eso le pudo haber dado al viejo Eric valiosos segundos si no fuera porque él resbaló y se deslizó como si fuera un disco de hockey por el piso mientras gritaba algunas cosas hasta que se estrelló contra un pequeño montículo de nieve.

-Maldición…- escupió nieve que le había entrado en la boca y se sacudió la que tenía encima y se paraba del piso -¿Lo perdí?- preguntó viendo de un lado a otro.

-IHIHIHIAAA!- su pregunta fue respondida cuando la carroza de nuevo fue tras él.

Gritó de nuevo para luego ponerse en marcha pero ahora cuando el jinete agitaba su látigo hacia que de este salieran unas cuantas luces que formaban alrededor del Cartman personas de nieve comportándose de forma pecaminosa, ya sea tomando tragos hasta el cansancio, besuqueándose con algunas suripantas, peleando entre sí, golpeando a niños y a animales indefensos, asaltando a otras personas, entre otras calamidades.

Cada vez que el viejo Eric pasaba cerca de esas personas, estas le sonreían con burla con grandes sonrisas sardónicas asustándolo más y más, pero no podía darse el lujo de detenerse y siguió corriendo para escapar de la carroza que ya no era manejada por ese jinete ¡Sino por el propio espíritu de las navidades futuras!

Hasta que él hizo que con un chasquido de su látigo el panzón brillara un poco y empezara volverse muy pequeño.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Las calles y casas se están volviendo más grandes!- exclamó pero al verse se dio cuenta de que era él quién disminuía de tamaño -¡ES UNA LOCURA!- su voz se volvía más aguda mientras se encogía.

Pero luego vio el hueco de una cañería, así que enseguida corrió hacia ella y se metió en su interior esquivando por poco el casco de uno de los corceles que estuvo a punto de aplastarlo.

-¡JA! Desde aquí no podrá seguirme- exclamó triunfal creyendo que el espíritu no lo podría seguir y luego recorrió la cañería e hizo una mueca de repulsión por lo sucia que estaba -¡PERO QUE ASCO! Sin lugar a dudas esta es la Navidad más horrible e inmunda que he tenido- se quejó.

Pero no vio un hueco en la cañería y cayó deslizándose en este como si fuera un tobogán y de nuevo gritaba a todo pulmón sin poder hacer nada para detenerse.

Hasta que salió despedido de la cañería y voló varios metros en el aire dando unas volteretas y cayó sentado en un barandal cubierto por hielo y en este también se deslizó como en un tobogán.

-¡HAUUAAA! ¡¿CÓMO PODRÍA ESTO EMPEORAR?!- preguntó no solo asustado, sino irónico y para su mala suerte en ese barandal había unos pequeños montículos del hielo y cada vez que se chocaba contra estos, se golpeaba sus partes nobles -¡HAYAYAYAIII!- gritaba por cada golpe que se daba -"¡Tenía que preguntar!"- pensó molesto consigo mismo.

Hasta llegó al final del barandal y otra vez voló por el aire, rompió una ventana entrando a una estructura y aterrizó en unas telas.

-Au… que viajecito tan pesado…- se puso de pie mientras se sobaba la espalda -¿En dónde estoy?- miró de un lado a otro.

-¿Estas son sus cortinas?- preguntó un hombre mientras cogía las cortinas en dónde estaba él parado e hizo que cayera al piso.

-Sí, las mismas- le respondió una señora con ropa de sirvienta riendo un poco.

-¿Se-señora Nelson?- Cartman reconoció a esa mujer ya que es una de sus empleadas.

-¿Y fuiste capaz de quitárselas aún con el cuerpo en su cama?- el otro hombre no podía creer lo que ella le había dicho.

-Claro, no fue nada difícil. Además no iba a desaprovechar esta magnífica oportunidad- la sirvienta de Eric siguió riendo de forma maliciosa.

-Bueno, ciertamente él nació para la fortuna, tanto vivo, como muerto- el tipo también rió de forma sombría -¿Y estás frazadas de quién son?- preguntó cogiéndolas.

-Que pregunta tan estúpida haces ¡Es obvio que son de él!- cuando ella exclamó esto él enseguida las soltó haciendo una mueca de asco y se trató de limpiar la mano en su ropa -ya, ni que estuviera contagiada de la peste o algo así- ella le restó importancia a eso.

-Oigan un momentico… ¡Pero si estas cortinas y esas frazadas son mías!- exclamó Eric molesto al darse cuenta de que esas prendas son de él -¡¿Cómo se le ocurre robarse lo que es de mi propiedad!? Señora Nelson ¡Está despedida!- a pesar de su diminuto tamaño le habló con tono autoritario pero ni ella ni el otro hombre lo escucharon -¿Qué no me oyó? ¡Está despedida!- le gritó lo más fuerte que le podía gritar pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-Esto es lo que se merece. Cuando estaba vivo hizo todo lo posible para que la gente lo odiara y se apartara de él ¡Y ahora nos estamos enriqueciendo con su muerte!- su mucama seguía riendo en dicha y alegría.

El viejo Cartman iba a tratar de gritar de nuevo, hasta que una rata lo vio fijamente para luego perseguirlo con la intención de comérselo y él otra vez tuvo que correr por su vida gritando.

Y fue salvado por el espíritu de las navidades futuras que lo cogió con su mano derecha levantándolo del piso para luego aventarlo a otro cuarto que estaba oscuro y solo la luz de la luna lo iluminaba, pero solo un poco.

-¡Espera, espera, espera!- le pidió el panzón mientras volvía a su tamaño normal -¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! El caso de este hombre que sufrió una muerte solitaria es lo que me pasará si continuo con el estilo de vida que tengo ¿Verdad?- le preguntó creyendo que se trataba de otra persona tan amargada, odiosa y déspota como lo es él.

Y como las veces anteriores, el fantasma le respondió con silencio para luego señalar con su mano izquierda una cama que encima tenía el cuerpo de un muerto cubierto por una sábana blanca. Eric giró lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás para ver el cadáver tragándose un nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

-¿Qui-quién es él…?- preguntó tartamudeando pero al notar lo gordo que era el difunto enseguida palideció -no-no me digas que…- se temió lo peor y el espectro solamente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y de un tirón jaló la sábana.

Y reveló que el difunto era nada más y nada menos que el propio Eric Cartman todo pálido y algo demacrado.

-No… no puede ser…- el barrigón estaba atónito y retrocedió unos pasos viendo su cadáver con los ojos tan grandes como platos y la sangre se le fue de la cara dejándolo casi tan pálido como su futuro cadáver -¡NOOOO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas -¡NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER!- gritaba una y otra vez cayendo al piso de rodillas y sujetándose los lados de la cabeza -pero si estoy muerto… ¿No hay nadie que lamente mi muerte o se sienta mal por lo menos?

Cuando preguntó esto el fantasma hizo que todo se volviera oscuro y al dispersar la oscuridad, estaban en la casa de su sobrino Scott y este estaba en la sala sentado en un sillón con la cara apoyada en su mano derecha y se notaba muy triste.

-¿Te encuentras bien, querido?- le preguntó su mujer acercándosele con dos tazas de café y le ofreció una.

-No querida… aún sigo pensando en mi tío- el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro -murió tan solo… tan triste… tan miserable… y jamás encontró la verdadera felicidad ni nos volvimos amigos y mucho menos desarrollamos un fuerte vínculo familiar…- se le salió una lágrima para que luego su esposa se le acercara para abrazarlo.

-Oh mi sobrinito… nunca lo valoré como se lo merecía…- Cartman también empezó a llorar y como pasó antes, sintiéndose un desgraciado de primera clase -¿Pero qué pasa entonces con el judío y su familia? ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Otra vez el espíritu oscureció todo y ahora se encontraban en la morada de los Broflovski que estaban peor que su sobrino ya que estaban muy tristes, especialmente los más jóvenes. Eso le dio un muy mal presentimiento al amargado de Cartman.

-Papá se está demorando…- habló Pete mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su hermana Lucy.

-Antes él llegaba más temprano a casa… cuando cargaba al pequeño Ike en sus hombros… ya que él era tan ligero como una pluma… y los amábamos tanto- Bebe se tapó la cara con las manos mientras lloraba y negaba con la cabeza y su hija Martha la abrazo también llorando al igual que los demás.

-No puede ser, eso significa que…- el viejo panzón de Eric enseguida supo lo que les ocurría.

-Ya llegué…- se presentó Kyle entrando a la casa y tenía la misma tristeza que su familia tiene impresa en su cara.

-¿Cómo te fue querido?- su esposa se trató de secar sus lágrimas y fue a recibirlo.

-Muy bien- él sonrió forzadamente -todo allá afuera es tan bello, tan alegre… que de seguro le encantaría a Ike- también se puso a llorar y ahora toda la familia se daba un abrazo grupal -mi pequeño… mi ángel…- cada una de sus palabras eran un golpe demoledor al marchito corazón de Eric que ya no lloraba ni lamentaba su muerte, sino la del pequeño pelinegro mientras que el fantasma de las navidades futuras solo se limitaba a seguir en silencio indiferente a tan triste y conmovedora escena.

-Espíritu… ¿En qué año se está llevando a cabo estos eventos?- su pregunta hizo que toda la casa se desbaratara como si un tornado la estuviera destruyendo -¡HAHAA QUE SUCEDEEE!- le preguntó mientras daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas como todo a su alrededor.

Después de unos segundos cayó de bruces a un cementerio. De nuevo se puso de pie con dificultad gruñendo del dolor solo para darse cuenta de que delante de él había una lápida muy descuidada.

Vio su nombre en ella pero no podía ver la fecha de defunción ya que el pasto la tapaba.

-Antes de ver mi fecha de muerte espíritu… ¿Todo esto que he visto son cosas que van a pasar o son cosas que podrían no pasar según las decisiones que yo tome? ¿Son cosas que pueden cambiar?- le preguntó con la esperanza de poder cambiar ese trágico futuro.

El ente solamente se limitó a señalar su lápida e hizo que una parte de la hierba se quitara revelando la fecha de su nacimiento: "7 de Febrero de 1,786" para luego mostrar la fecha de su muerte que resultó ser: "25 de Diciembre de 1,851".

Eso heló a Eric ¡Ya que solamente le quedaba un año de vida nada más! y cayó sentado al suelo frío para luego arrodillarse en frente de la lápida.

-¡¿Acaso no hay alguna forma de cambiar todo esto?! Por favor espíritu ¡Dime que todo esto se puede cambiar!- le imploró al ente que siguió en silencio como de costumbre -¡Por favor, dame otra oportunidad! Si me das una oportunidad cambiaré ¡Seré bueno y dejaré de ser un viejo maldito, codicioso y amargado y dedicaré el resto de mi vida a ayudar a los necesitados!- suplicó de nuevo.

Pero al parecer sus suplicas eran en vano ya que el piso debajo suyo se abrió en forma de grieta mientras que se producía una fuerte ventisca de nieve. Él apenas y logró sujetarse de una raíz para no caer al foso del que parecía provenir las mismísimas llamas del Infierno.

-¡Ayúdame por favor espíritu, por favor ayúdame!- le rogaba mientras que él estaba parado delante de él sin hacer un solo movimiento -¡Nunca olvidaré las enseñanzas que me dejaron el pasado, el presente y el futuro y llevaré siempre la navidad en mí corazón, pero por favor dame otra oportunidad para enmendar todo esto!

El fantasma seguía haciendo caso omiso a sus suplicas para luego patearle la mano con la que sujetaba esa raíz haciendo que la soltara y cayera.

-¡AAAHHH!- volvió a gritar acercándose más y más al fondo del pozo en dónde había un ataúd abierto esperándolo para que pasara toda la eternidad en dónde se merece estar -¡UNA OPORTUNIDAD POR FAVORRRR!- suplicó por última vez justo antes de caer en el ataúd que se cerró marcando su destino.

**Historia completada el 24/12/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el último capítulo de este fic y no se hayan molestado por el final TAN horrible que le di. Ah y por cierto, una última cosa:**

**¡LERO, LERO! ¡OTRA VEZ HAN CAÍDO EN UNA TROLEADA MÍA! (Me bajo el párpado derecho y les saco la lengua XD) Desde hace rato que no hago un final falso en alguna de mis historias ¿Verdad? (De repente una mira laser me apunta en la frente) Bueno, bueno, pero no se enojen. Ahora continuemos ;D.**

-¡AHHH!- gritó el viejo Eric volviendo a caerse de su cama y dándose duro contra el piso de madera -¿Eh… qué…?- se paró viéndose y palmeándose el cuerpo -estoy vivo… ¡ESTOY VIVO!- gritó muy feliz y dando unos cuantos saltos para luego detenerse y sujetarse la espalda ya que le dolía -ya no soy tan joven para festejar de esa forma…

Luego abrió una ventana y se apoyó en el marco de esta respirando profundamente el frío aire de la mañana con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Qué alegría es estar vivo…- suspiró y luego vio a un niño jalando un trineo -¡Oye niño! ¿Qué día es hoy?- el niño se sobresaltó y miró hacia arriba.

-¿Hoy? ¡Pues es Navidad!-

-¿Navidad? ¡Eso quiere decir que los fantasmas hicieron todo en una sola noche!- no podía creer que todo lo que le pasó fue en tan solamente una noche -¡Pero qué bueno, así no me la pierdo!- exclamó otra vez alegre -y dime niño ¿Sabes si vendieron ese enorme pavo de la carnicería?- cuando le preguntó esto, el chico lo miró extrañado.

-No… no lo han vendido ¿Por qué?- el ahora amable Eric sonrió enormemente ante esto.

-¡Entonces ve y dile al dueño de la carnicería que venga ya que quiero comprar ese pavo! Y si me lo traes en menos de cinco minutos ¡Te daré dos chelines!- el niño abrió mucho los ojos ante semejante oferta.

-¡Enseguida señor!- no perdió el tiempo y fue hacer ese mandado.

Cartman volvió a dar un salto de la alegría para luego salir de su cuarto y vio a la señora Nelson limpiando las escaleras pero en vez de molestarse, siguió sonriendo alegremente.

-¡Señora Nelson!- la mucama se asustó por su repentino grito que soltó el plumero con el que sacudía la suciedad de las escaleras -¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

-…- cuando le dijo esto, ella miró de un lado a otro pensando que le estaba hablando a otra personas -Eh… ¿Me habla a mí?-

-¡Por supuesto Patty! ¿A quién más?- enseguida se le acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-¡¿Se ha vuelto loco o qué?!- le preguntó atónita luego de que la soltara.

-¡¿Alguna vez le he dicho que es la cosa más bella que alguna vez he visto en la vida?!- dicho esto le dio un dulce beso en los labios dejándola fuera de órbita.

-¡Definitivamente se ha vuelto loco!- enseguida corrió despavorida creyendo que perdió la cabeza.

Cartman solo rió por eso y fue hasta la puerta principal de su casa y la abrió y antes de salir, vio fijamente la aldaba y la sobó un poco.

-Muchas gracias por todo… mi amigo- le agradeció al espíritu de Jacob Marley.

_-"De nada…"-_ le agradeció este mirándolo desde lejos con una gran sonrisa para que luego un haz de luz descendiera hacia él haciendo que flotara hacia el Cielo ya que al parecer cumplió con su propósito.

-Ese es el hombre que quiere comprar el pavo- dijo el niño acercándose a él junto con el dueño de la carnicería.

-¡Hola amigos míos!- se les acercó -toma buen chico- le dio no dos, sino tres chelines al niño que sonrió enormemente para luego retirarse deseándoles una feliz Navidad -ahora buen hombre… ¿Sabe dónde viven los Broflovski?- el carnicero lo miró confundido por esa pregunta.

-Sí… sé dónde viven ¿Por qué?-

-Entonces quiero que le lleve ese enorme y jugoso pavo- estas palabras lo dejaron sin habla y antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, el gordo siguió -le daré el doble de lo que cuesta si en este mismo momento se lo lleva, pero no diga que es de parte mía- al igual que el niño, el carnicero se le iluminaron los ojos por esa proposición.

-¡Enseguida señor!- también se retiró a toda prisa.

Luego Eric vio a unos niños sujetarse detrás de los carruajes para que los llevara de paseo mientras se deslizaban en el frío piso. Eso le dio una idea y también se sujetó a uno para que lo llevara de viajecito.

-¡SI YUJU, QUE DIVERTIDO!- se divertía como si fuera un niño y todas las personas se le quedaron viendo asombradas -¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ NAVIDAD!- las saludaba amistosamente, hasta que la carroza dio un giro cerrado haciendo que la soltara y cayera en un montículo de nieve -oh… mi espalda otra vez…- se quejó, pero riendo y las demás persona rieron también.

Luego de que volviera a su hogar y se alistara, caminaba por la calles deseándole feliz Navidad a todas las personas que se encontraba en su camino. Hasta que se topó con unas personas que cantaban villancicos, que por una gran casualidad, se trataban de las mismas personas que se intimidaron ayer cuando él los vio de mala manera.

Así que se les acercó fingiendo estar molesto y todas ellas enseguida dejaron de cantar de nuevo viéndolo con miedo.

-¡Y CANTAR Y CANTAR CON EL CORAZÓN!- todos se sorprendieron cuando él siguió la canción pero de igual forma también continuaron y él les dio a cada una un chelín.

-¿Señor Cartman?- Kevin pasaba casualmente por ahí y se asombró por ese gran acto de caridad.

-¡Hola señor Stoley, feliz Navidad!- lo saludó amistosamente -me disculpó por la pésima aptitud que tuve ayer cuando me fue a pedir caridad- le pidió perdón -y ya que está aquí… me preguntaba si aún estoy a tiempo para poner de mi parte para ayudar a los necesitados- estas palabras solo asombraron más al pelinegro.

-Pu-pues este… sí, aún está a tiempo- Eric sonrió mucho por lo que dijo.

-Entonces escúcheme, yo voy a donar…- se acercó a su oído para decirle cuando iba a dar e hizo que abriera los ojos como platos -¿Le parece bien?- le preguntó sonriendo.

-Este… ¡POR SUPUESTO SEÑOR CARTMAN! No sabe lo agredidas que estarán las personas por semejante donación.

-Me parece excelente, pase mañana por mi oficina para darle mi donación- dicho esto siguió caminando tarareando una canción navideña.

-No sé qué hizo que cambiara de aptitud… ¡Pero parece un enviado del Cielo!- exclamó muy feliz Kevin viendo cómo se iba.

Cuando llegó la noche, Cartman se dirigió a la casa de su sobrino para pasar la noche buena con él y su familia. Al llegar lo recibió una mucama y un poco apenado fue a la sala en dónde todos ellos estaban jugando a las adivinanzas.

-¿Es un asno?- pasaba lo mismo que pasó cuando estuvo con el fantasma de la Navidad presente.

-No, pero casi aciertas- Cartman abrió un poco la puerta.

-¡Ya sé! Se trata de…- iba por decir la misma mujer pero cuando lo vio se asombró -tu viejo tío Cartman…- lo señaló y todos al verlo también se asombraron mucho.

-¿Tío Eric?- Scott era el más asombrado de todos -¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó.

-Vine a pasar la Navidad con ustedes… sí es que me aceptan- les pidió muy avergonzado.

-…- todos se quedaron en silencio, cosa que incomodó más al viejito.

-¡POR SUPUESTO TÍO!- su sobrino enseguida se le acercó para abrazarlo sonriendo enormemente y él le correspondió el gesto -¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hallas aceptado!-

-Y no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que me hallas invitado, sobrinito- luego de que se separan, el pelirrojo le presentó a los demás invitados.

Cuando cenaban un jugoso pavo, él se ofreció para que la próxima cena navideña se hiciera en su casa y que no iba a escatimar en gastos y todos se divirtieron esa noche.

Al día siguiente, Cartman ya se encontraba en su oficina esperando a Kyle y cuando lo vio correr apresurado, sonrió un poco.

-Si tan solo llegó cinco minutos tarde- dijo mirando su reloj de bolsillo y lo guardó justo el judío pasó por la puerta.

-¡Disculpe mi demora señor Cartman!- se disculpó quitándose su gorro verde y bufanda.

-Llegaste cinco minutos tarde- el panza alegre otra vez fingió estar muy molesto.

-Le ruego que me perdone ¡No volverá a pasar!- se volvió a disculpar el judío.

-Claro que no va a volver a pasar. Ahora ven aquí- cuando le ordenó esto, el pelirrojo tragó crudo creyendo que lo iba a despedir y se le acercó -escúchame con atención, Broflovski- usó tono autoritario asustándolo más -no pienso tolerar más esta clase de comportamiento- Kyle comenzó a rezar los santos oleos mentalmente -y sí vuelves a hacer algo como esto…- cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada esperando lo peor -te aumentaré el sueldo el triple.

-… ¿Cómo dice?- abrió solamente el ojo izquierdo pensando que escuchó mal. Esa reacción fue suficiente para que su jefe riera a carcajadas.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, KYLE!- al igual que pasó con Patty, el viejito lo abrazó sorpresivamente levantándolo del piso -¡Espero que hayas tenido una feliz Navidad, mi buen amigo!- lo soltó.

-… señor Cartman ¿Acaso está ebrio?- Kyle no podía creer lo que escuchaba, que creyó que esto era lo más "lógico".

-¡No digas tonterías amigo mío!- Eric se lo tomó bien -es más, pensaba en hacerte socio- Kyle abrió los ojos ante semejante oferta.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le puso una mano en la frente creyendo que estaba enfermo y delirando.

-¡MEJOR QUE NUNCA! Y eso no es todo, sino que también te voy a ayudar con la situación tan difícil por la que está pasando tu familia; sobre todo con tu pequeño hijo Ike- Kyle enmudeció por estas palabras y le iba a preguntar cómo es que sabía de eso -pero primero, ve a comprar otra bolsa de carbón y un delicioso té para así calentar la garganta y el cuerpo ¿Te parece bien?- le dio una bolsa con dinero.

-… muy… muy bien señor Cartman. Como diga- Kyle aún seguía extrañado pero salió de la oficina para hacer lo que le pidió -no sé qué mosca le picó… ¡Pero presiento que todo esto será para bien!- dicho esto se alejó de su lugar de trabajo dando unos leves saltitos tarareando una canción.

-Y así fue- dijo de repente… ¿Luis Carlos Alarcón con ropa contra el frío? -el viejo Cartman cumplió su palabra e hizo mucho más. Y para el pequeño Ike que se curó del todo, él se volvió un segundo padre y mejor amigo- ahora se muestran a unos felices Eric y Ike, el niño montado en sus hombros y todo su alrededor estaba decorado con adornos navideños -y también se volvió el mejor patrón y el mejor hombre que alguna vez se haya visto en el pueblo y se le recordará como el hombre que sabía cómo honrar el espíritu de la Navidad y tal y como siempre decía el pequeño Ike…

-¡Bendiciones y alegría para todas las personas!- exclamó feliz el pelinegro haciendo reír al panzón de gran corazón ¿Cómo rima esto verdad? mientras se escuchaban bellos villancicos.

**Ahora sí, historia completada el 24/12/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el último de este pequeño fic y como podrán darse cuenta, en vez de ser casi exactamente igual a la película como pasó con el capítulo dos, aquí varié algunos detallitos ;D.**

**Pero ahora poniéndonos un poco más serios… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS USTEDES! Espero que todos tengan una feliz Navidad, tanto creyentes como los no creyentes y de diferentes religioes, ya que la Navidad representa algo muy importante…**

**-¡SÍ! Mi cumpleaños- dijo de repente el propio Jesús sonriendo enormemente.**

**-¿Y a ti quién rayos te llamó?- le pregunté tosco -bueno sí, en parte es para celebrar el cumpleaños de chucho, pero también representa lo mejor del ser humano, ser caritativo, perdonar las ofensas, ayudar al prójimo, pasar el tiempo con la familia y los seres queridos, recibir regalos y toda esa clase de cursilerías. Así que para todos ustedes, tanto mis amigos, como mis amigas y conocidos de fan ficción ¡Aquí les dejó mi regalo de Navidad!**

**La canción: "Dios Nos Bendecirá" de Andrea Bocelli cantada por los chicos de South Park, tanto personajes Canon como OC y no solo los de mis fics, sino también de las diferentes versiones de los diferentes fics que existen junto con los demás autores de estos lados, e incluso celebridades que han aparecido y personajes de otras series, películas, cuetos y videojuegos ¡Así que comencemos!**

**-Esto es estúpido- se quejó un Craig que tenía puesto unos cuernos de reno.**

**-Lo mismo digo,- le apoyó un Topo que tiene un gorro de duende.**

**-Tercero- ahora fue un culón con un sombrero de Santa Claus.**

**-Y a mí me está doliendo la cabeza- el cuarto fue un Damien también con cuernos de reno y nariz roja.**

**-¡SILENCIO IMBÉCILES!- enseguida les doy una bofetada al estilo de los Tres Chiflados y se sobaron las mejillas -Como se les ocurra arruinar esto ¡Les arrancó la cabeza y se las meto por el culo! ¡¿Entendieron?!- mi voz parecida a la hermana de Damien fue más que suficiente para acabar con sus quejas y asintieron algo asustados -ahora comencemos a cantar, a la una, a las dos y a las…-**

**-¡No vas a poder cantar un carajo cuando terminé de molerte a golpes!- dijo de repente el Leo de ¡Ah Regresado! Cogiéndome de la camiseta levantándome del piso ante la mirada preocupada de algunos y la divertida de otros, especialmente de los otro 4 pendejos y demás versiones.**

**-Nunca falta el re-cagón que aparezca para arruinar el momento- se burlón Craig.**

**-¡Le-Leo! ¿Qué no has es-escuchado lo que di-dije sobre per-perdonar las o-ofensas y a los que nos o-ofenden y ser caritativo?- le pregunté sudando a mares.**

**-¿Y crees que eso a mí me importa?- levantó su puño derecho para golpearme ¡Tengo que pensar rápido!**

**-¡Si me perdonas te regalaré una dotación ilimitada de gasolina para tu moto Harley!- estas palabras detuvieron su puño como un auto frenando a escasos centímetros de mi cara.**

**-Ahora que lo dices de esa forma…- me soltó sonriendo enormemente para luego ponerse un gorro de Papá Noel y pasar su brazo derecho por los hombros de Butters -¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Comencemos!- exclamó apegando a su hermano a su cuerpo de forma brusca y solté un suspiro de alivio.**

**-Pensé que no podías viajar al pasado, Luis- me dijo Coyote ayudando a ponerme de pie refiriéndose a la historia que escribí.**

**-Yo no viajé al pasado, solo viajé a un mundo paralelo en donde aún es 1,850 y por eso pude hacer ese fic navideño- dicho esto me pongo también un gorro de San Nicolás -¿En dónde me quedé? ¡Ah así! A la una, a las dos ¡Y A LAS TRES!**

_**-Todos nos juntamos con alma navideña-**_** cantamos mientras pasó mi brazo derecho por los hombros de Coyote y mi izquierdo por los hombros de Cereal Pascual (Fernanda) y al mismo tiempo que empiezan aparecer todos los personajes de los diferentes fics de fan ficción.**

_**-Grandes y pequeños son los bellos regalos-**_** mi número dos pasa sus brazos por los hombros de Spody el Jarcor y Xander Files y luego aparecen los personajes de mi fic de Universo Paralelo, Los Vengadores de South Park, South Wars e Empire Wars.**

_**-Con felicidad y amor los recibiremos-**_** mi número tres pasa sus brazos por los hombros de N3k00-Ch4 y Bertha Nayelly y luego aparecen ahora aparecen los personajes de las Crónicas de Mysterion, El Mal Asecha de Nuevo, Dragon Ball Z: Legado Familiar y mis demás historias.**

_**-Nos ayudó, nos escuchó, ¡Que loado sea! Y con su amor nos salvará, ¡Dios nos Bendecirá!-**_** mi número cuatro pasa sus brazos por los hombros de Blackie-99 (Roxana) y Robatomico123 para que luego aparezcan el propio Creador en persona (estilo South Park claro está) junto con Chucho y demás figuras religiosas… y eran seguidos por el Demonio y otras figuras no muy religiosas que digamos.**

_**-A quien sufre y mal está lo acompañaremos, con amor y honestidad lo ayudaremos-**_** todos se juntan y algunos se miran de mala manera y apenas resisten el impulso de matarse los unos a los otros y algunos cantan de muy mala gana, sobre todo los malos de los fics.**

_**-Padres, madres, hijos que cantan armonías, se amarán y abrazaran con mi Redentor-**_** las familias de abrazan entre sí de forma cariñosa **_**-y su amor nos salvará, ¡Dios nos bendecirá!-**_** ahora algunos hacen una mueca de repulsión, especialmente los Damienes y a uno que otro diablillo que le sale sangre de los oídos, mientras que sus padres siguen cantando alegremente.**

_**-Con su amor nos salvará, ¡Dios nos Bendecirá!-**_** se obtienen los mismos resultados.**

_**-Todos nos juntamos con alma navideña, Grandes y pequeños son los bellos regalos, con felicidad y amor los recibiremos, nos ayudó, nos escuchó, ¡Que loado sea! Y su amor nos salvará, ¡Dios nos bendecirá!-**_** a más de un diablillo se le explota la cabeza.**

_**-¡DIOS NOS BENDECIRÁÁÁÁ!-**_** gritamos todos al mismo tiempo y se termina la canción.**

**-¡De nuevo una feliz Navidad para todos ustedes!- les hablo a todo mientras soplo un espanta suegras.**

**-¡Y QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- gritamos casi todos al mismo tiempo.**

**-Ahora que ya se terminó esta pendejada ¡Abramos los regalos!- exclamó el mismo culón de Cartman quitándose su gorro y yendo a su casa.**

**-Vuelvo y digo, nunca falta el re-cagón que aparezca para arruinar el momento- comenta Craig de forma burlona e irónica y casi todos reímos mucho.**


End file.
